More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for downloading software to a mobile telecommunications device.
The use of mobile telecommunications and its importance is rapidly increasing in both the private and business sectors. In an effort to attract new customers and to keep existing customers, network operators try to offer a variety of service options. Ideally, network operators would like to be able to introduce new services quickly and to have these services unique to their own networks.
Currently, network operators offer services such as voicemail, address books and up to date information such as stock market quotations. A user selects which services he wants when he chooses his network operator and phone. Other services may be added by contacting his network operator. Services such as stock market quotations are provided by a point to point connection with his network operator. Payment for these services is via the established Global System Mobile (GSM) infrastructure and is reflected on a monthly bill.